The Hemsworths
by liamgustin
Summary: What would happen if Liam Hemsworth auditioned for a role in the next Avengers movie? I mean how were the boys to know it was Thor's new love interest?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hemsworths**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of Chris and Liam Hemsworth. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This will probably only be a three chapter story, maybe some kissing in the next chapter and maybe implied sex in the third. I could see this being a longer story but will only write more if people actually want more.**

 **So if you like it, I'd love to hear from you with ideas and storylines for the future.**

'Look I just need you out of the house for the afternoon' Liam Hemsworth pleaded with his fiancée Miley Cyrus.

'Why, Liam, you forgave me why can't he? Miley questioned.

Ever since Miley broke Liam's heart, Chris Hemsworth, Liam's older brother hated Miley, he was extremely protective of his younger brother and wasn't happy when he heard they were back together.

Chris was coming over for lunch and Liam thought it would be best if Miley could make herself scarce for the afternoon.

'Please, Miley, I love you and Chris will come around, but right now it'll be too awkward' Liam pleaded with Miley.

'Ugh fine, fine, but you owe me' Miley agreed.

'Whatever you want, thank you baby, thank you' Liam smiled.

Miley decided to go spend the day with her father.

Once Miley was gone, Liam ran upstairs to shower, once he was out, he picked out the clothes he was going to wear.

Liam changed clothes 5 times before Chris arrived about an hour later. Although he saw his brother all the time he felt like he always needed to live up to his brother's status, Chris clearly being the bigger celebrity.

When Chris banged on the door Liam was wearing flats with simple jeans, a white singlet and an unbuttoned blue shirt.

Liam opened the door and pulled his brother into a one armed hug leading him inside.

Chris was wearing a tight white T-shirt with jeans and sand shoes.

'Where's, ah, Miley? Chris asked with a small sneer.

'Don't worry, she's not here right now' Liam smiled grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and throwing it to Chris who was sitting on the lounge.

'Look I just worry about you Liam, I don't trust her, she's not the same girl she used to be, I don't want her coming into yours and our lives only to leave again when she gets bored and wants to grind on some other jerk'. Chris explained to his brother once he joined him on a lounge opposite Chris.

'I understand what you're saying Chris, but really, I know what I'm doing' Liam reassured his concerned brother.

'I hope you're right' Chris started 'but anyway, what's been going on with you, any projects you're working on at the moment?

'Aha, no not really, ever since Independence Day Resurgence flopped I haven't been getting many calls' Liam laughed it off.

'It'll ring, it's not like we all haven't done bad movies, remember The Huntsman? Chris laughed referring to his movie The Huntsman: Winters War.

The pair talked and laughed for a few hours, moving their conversation around the house, from the lounge room to the deck and back to the kitchen where they made simple toasties for lunch.

It was about two in the afternoon when Chris's phone rang, he looked at his phone and saw it was the director for the next Avengers movie, 'Ah sorry Liam, it's the director, I better take it, won't be a minute' Chris said standing up.

'Yeah no worries mate' Liam said sitting back on the lounge as Chris moved to a different room.

About a few minutes later, Liam's phone rang with his agent on the line.

Liam rose to his feet and answered the call, 'Hey, what's going on? Haven't spoken in a while' Liam said with a slight bitterness in his voice.

'I know, I know, I'm sorry, but have I got the part for you'. Liam's agent said excitedly.

'Ok what's the part? Liam said casually, trying not to get his hopes up.

'It's a main role in the upcoming Avengers movie' Liam's agent said.

'What, are you kidding? I thought the movie had already been cast' Liam said excitedly, getting his hopes up.

'It had, but due to last minute script changes they felt the need to bring in a new character' Liam's agent started 'I don't know who it is, it's all being kept secret for the time being, but I heard talk of the character being gay which would mean huge things for you, and because I'm incredible I got you an audition'.

'Holy shit that's incredible man' Liam said beaming.

'How many Marvel movies with a gay lead can you think of? Liam's agent said happily.

Before Liam could answer with 'none' his agent continued.

'Exactly there aren't any, yes there will be a lot of gross homophobia surrounding the film and you may lose fans. But I've had my team do the research and there is a much bigger audience that would want to see this then not' Liam's agent was practically jumping in his chair this was such a huge deal.

'Well when you put it like that how could I say no? Liam said with a laugh.

'Brilliant, fantastic, I love you, the audition is later today, this was the most notice I could give you I'm sorry, but if you leave now you'll make it in time' Liam's agent said in a hurried voice.

'Umm wow okay then where is it? Liam questioned.

'I'll text you the details, also Liam dress sexy, YES Liam, I couldn't be more excited for you' Liam's agent yelled happily through the phone.

'Ok' Liam said before being yelled happily at through the phone again.

'Oh my god I forgot, one more thing, don't tell anybody about this not even your brother, they haven't told the cast yet and it wouldn't look good if you did' Liam's agent said quickly.

'Ok' Liam laughed as he hung up the phone, a moment later Chris came back from a different room.

'Who was that? Chris asked edging nearer to the front door.

Liam quickly thought of a lie, 'Miley' he started 'she wants me to uh pick her up, so you might want to get out of here' Liam laughed awkwardly.

'Ah good timing' Chris started 'I've got to get out of here anyway, Anthony and Joe want to see me about the next Avengers movie, something about a new script'.

'Great' Liam said.

'Yeah, but I just learnt the old one' Chris replied.

The pair casually walked to the door, said goodbye and each got into their cars. Liam checked his phone for the address and luckily the police weren't around because they both sped off well over the speed limit.

 **And that's the end of the first chapter, there will probably be some awkward but hot kissing in the next chapter and maybe implied sex in the third.**

 **Like I said earlier this could be a whole series of chapter's because Liam and Chris are so hot and cute, but I'll only continue if people actually want me to.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hemsworths**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of Chris and Liam Hemsworth. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

It was a tall office building where Liam's agent had sent him. Liam parked his car and made his way to the reception desk where he was then directed to the top floor waiting room.

Once Liam reached the waiting room he was sent straight in to meet with the movie directors, screenplay writers and casting director.

'Thank you for coming in on such short notice Liam' Director Anthony said.

'No that's okay, I'm just honoured I was even thought of' Liam said.

'If you would please stand on the X' Director Joe said gesturing to an X on the floor made from tape.

Liam stood on the X and looked at the 5 very important people who could change the entire course of his career.

'Now what your agent should have told you is that the part is of a gay male lead in the upcoming Avengers Infinity War Part 1' Writer Christopher explained.

'Yes he told me' Liam replied nervously.

'We cannot divulge the full extent of the part until you have the job, I'm sure you understand' Writer Stephen explained.

'Yes' Liam said simply.

'But what we can tell you' Christopher started 'is that it will be a love interest for one of the main male Avengers, there will be more than one kiss scene and possibly an implied sex scene depending on if we have to cut it because of the movies rating'.

'Well as long as it's not Thor' Liam laughed.

The 5 people in front of him laughed awkwardly and exchanged sideways glances.

'Anyway' casting director Sarah started 'today we just wanted to get a feel for who you are as a person and maybe run through a few lines with you, is that okay?

'Yeah, yes sounds great' Liam said nervous but excited. Landing a role in the Avengers could finally bring him up to whole new career level.

Anthony and Joe excused themselves from the session needing to take care of other business while the remaining three got started with Liam.

Anthony and Joe made their way out of the room, walked down the hallway and turned left, walked through a set of double doors and turned to the right to find Chris Hemsworth sitting in a waiting room.

Chris shook their hands before they led him away to their office.

Once seated they explained to Chris about a new character that would be a gay love interest for a main male Avenger.

'So what do you think about that? Joe asked.

'I think it's fantastic' Chris replied.

'That's good because the love interest will be…Thor's' Anthony explained.

'Even better' Chris said with a broad smiled.

'Do you have anyone in mind to play him? Chris asked.

'Yes, as a matter of fact were auditioning someone as we speak' Joe said.

'Do I know him? Chris asked.

'Yes, yes I believe so' Anthony said avoiding bringing up the fact that it was Liam.

Chris looked at Anthony and Joe who looked back without saying anything.

'Don't leave me hanging, who is it? Chris finally said with a smile.

'It's umm…it's…uh Joe why don't you tell him? Anthony said inching his chair away from Chris.

Joe looked at Anthony with utter exhaustion before turning back to Chris.

'Chris…it's…it's…it's your brother Liam' Joe stuttered out also moving his chair away from Chris. Or more accurately Chris's fist.

Chris was silent for a moment before responding 'Oh I get it you're joking HA-HA who is it really? Chris said with a laugh.

But Chris stopped laughing when he saw Anthony and Joe weren't.

'ARE YOU INSANE? Chris bellowed.

'How could you even ask me that? Chris said lowering his voice.

Joe and Anthony didn't know how to respond.

'No' Chris said standing from his chair and moving towards the door.

'It will help Liam' Joe said quickly as Chris grasped the door handle.

Chris stopped but didn't turn back 'how so? He questioned.

'A main role in the next Avengers movie will catapult his career into mainstream popularity' Anthony explained.

Chris thought for a moment before responding 'But why Thor? Chris said letting go of the door handle and turning back to face the directors.

'The writers and we felt that Thor was an obvious choice since he really doesn't have anyone since Jane Foster was written out' Anthony started.

'And the reason for us calling in Liam for an audition was that we wanted Thor to not want this man. It's about Thor loving a man when his Asgardian heritage forbids it. And we thought how could we make that as real as possible' Joe finished.

' _Damn they're good'_ Chris thought to himself.

'If you really think it will help Liam I…I'll do it' Chris stuttered out. Chris didn't like the idea of kissing his brother, but he loved his brother more than anyone and if this would help him, than how could he say no.

Anthony and Joe smiled at Chris and each other.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Joe said.

The door opened and the writers and casting director walked into the room.

'Well, how was he? Anthony asked.

'Perfect' Christopher said.

'Incredible' Stephen added.

'It's him or no one' Sarah finished.

Chris gave a small smile, he was proud of how well his brother must have done.

'Have you told him? Christopher asked quietly through closed teeth and gesturing towards Chris.

'Yes they did' Chris answered for them.

'And? Sarah asked hopefully.

'I'm in' Chris smiled.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I know there wasn't a kiss and I know it was short but I felt this chapter had important information that will help build this story's foundation.**

 **I will be writing at least 2 more and maybe more after that if people like this story.**

 **So please let me know what you thought in a review, I'd love to hear from you and make sure to follow this story so you know when the next chapter is out.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hemsworths**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of Chris and Liam Hemsworth. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter but I finally did so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **I still have not decided how sexual this story will get, whether it will be just a kiss and implied sexual activity or graphic sexual activity.**

 **Please let me know what you want, do you want to keep it relatively family friendly apart from the obvious brother/brother part or do you want to see hard-core graphic content?**

 **Let me know in a review which one you want.**

Liam was sent home after the audition without a definite answer on whether he got the role or not.

So as you could imagine he was basically a giant ball of stress for the next few days.

Every time his phone would make any kind of noise he would dive across the room the see what it was.

It was usually Miley or a game notification.

But he still kept his phone with him wherever he went.

Four days after the audition at around 11:30am, Liam's phone started to ring.

It was his agent.

Liam took a deep breath and answered the phone.

'H-hello' Liam stuttered out.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest.

'Hey Liam, I…I did everything I could' Liam's agent said softly.

Liam's stomach dropped and his heart stopped.

He thought he had nailed the audition, he thought everything had gone so well, he had done his best.

'And it bloody worked, you got the part' Liam's agent added.

'Are you serious?' Liam said excitedly.

'Yeah, buddy, you did it' Liam's agent laughed.

'YESSSS' Liam couldn't help but yell out.

Liam let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He couldn't believe it.

'So what do I do now?' Liam asked after a moment of silence.

'Anthony and Joe have your number, so sit tight and wait for them to call' Liam's agent explained.

'Thank you, really, for everything' Liam said.

'For you, anything' Liam's agent replied.

For the next few hours Liam was in a state of euphoria.

All he wanted to do was ring Chris and tell him but he still didn't know if he was allowed to tell anyone yet.

His next thought was to ring Miley but he knew she was recording for the day and wouldn't have her phone on her.

Soon enough at around 3:50pm his phone rang again.

Liam didn't recognise the number but figured it had to be one of the directors so he answered the phone.

'Hello' Liam greeted.

'Liam' Anthony said.

'Hi' Joe added.

Liam figured they must have their loud speaker on so they could both talk.

'Congratulations buddy' Joe said.

'You earned it man, you were fantastic, and we both saw the tape and knew it was you or no one' Anthony explained.

'Really, that's great, thank you guys so much for this opportunity, I won't let you down' Liam beamed happily.

'We know you won't' Joe replied.

'Anyway Liam, we rang because we would like you to come down to the office for a chat about what happens next, are you free right now?' Anthony asked.

'I'll be there as quick as I can' Liam said, instantly running to get his keys.

'Great, see you soon' Anthony said before hanging up.

Liam grabbed his keys and ran to the door before stopping and looking down.

'Pants, I need to wear pants' Liam said, quickly running to his room.

Liam had so far spent the day in his boxers and T-shirt.

Liam decided on some dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, an un-buttoned blue and white chequered shirt and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Once dressed, Liam set off to the building where he had had his audition.

Like last time, Liam walked up to the receptionist at the front desk who directed him to the top floor, just like last time but a different waiting room this time.

Usually, Liam was in waiting rooms for a while, so he grabbed a magazine from the small coffee table and sat down on the lounge.

Liam did not look at the cover of the magazine when he grabbed it so you could imagine his surprise when he saw the cover was of Miley on the VMA stage grinding on Robin Thicke.

Liam's grip tightened on the magazine and his facial expression turned to that of resentment.

Suddenly Liam remembered why Chris didn't like Miley anymore and Liam actually saw his point.

'No, that was in the past' Liam told himself shaking away the thought.

A few moments later, after Liam had "accidently" dropped the magazine behind the lounge, Joe came and got him.

As the pair walked back to Joe's office, Liam reminded himself why he was here and his bad mood went away.

When they reached the office Joe sat behind his desk which was pressed against Anthony's desk.

While Liam sat in one of two chairs that were facing the desks.

'Once again, Liam, congratulations are in order' Anthony smiled.

'Thank you' Liam replied.

'Now as you already know the role will be a lead love interest for a main male avenger in the next movie' Joe started getting down to business.

'Yes' Liam said.

'Good, now what you don't know is who that avenger is' Anthony explained.

'Correct' Liam replied.

'Well, we have called you both in here today to run a few lines and just get a general feel for how you two…ah…work together' Joe said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

'Great' Liam said, excited to see who it was.

' _I wonder who it's going to be'_ Liam started listing of the Avengers in his head, _'Hawkeye, wait no he has that wife and those kids. Maybe it's Hulk, but probably not, he has that weird thing with Black Widow going on. What about Captain America, wait no, that's right, he has that sort of thing happening with Agent 13, and besides if he did swing for the other team he would definitely go for Bucky. Ummm, oh yeah, Iron Man, oh, but isn't he still with Pepper Potts, I still don't understand their relationship. Vision, yes, Vision, wait…no, he's about to get weird with Scarlet Witch. Oh, Ant-Man, oh no he was going to get with The Wasp. War Machine maybe, but is he a main Avenger? Isn't the new Spider-man going to be an Avenger in this one or is he still in training? Wait, isn't Doctor Strange and the Guardians Of The Galaxy in this one? Crap, why are there so many, FALCON, yes, Falcon was pretty main in Civil War and he doesn't have a love interest, it has to be Falcon, unless of course it's Thor'_ Liam laughed in his head at the thought of his brother Chris coming through the door.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Joe called.

Liam was very excited to see who it was.

The door opened slowly.

Liam was pretty sure it was going to be Anthony Mackie.

The door opened all the way and Chris walked into the room.

Liam's face was frozen.

Was this a joke?

Was Chris hanging out with Anthony Mackie today?

Liam didn't understand.

'I don't understand, I thought you said I was meeting my love interest for the movie' Liam said, turning back to Joe and Anthony.

'You are' Chris answered for them.

'What?' Liam asked, looking at his brother.

'Thor is the one getting a love interest' Chris stated.

'Umm…I…ah…don't know what kind of joke this is but it's not really funny anymore' Liam said, standing up from his chair.

'It's not a joke' Joe responded.

'We need real chemistry between the two characters, we need two people who in the movie want each other but at the same time don't' Anthony explained.

'How could you agree to this?' Liam asked, looking shocked at Chris.

'I did it for you, this could be great for your career' Chris said, reaching a hand out to try and touch Liam's shoulder.

Liam dodged Chris's hand.

'And what makes you think I need your help' Liam said bitterly.

Chris didn't know how to respond without hurting Liam.

'Because…you…you're…not as…you know…famous' Chris stuttered out.

Liam was silent for a moment.

'Wow…thanks, you know I really thought this could be the start of something great for me' Liam said sadly.

'It can be' Joe interjected.

'Please Liam, there's no one else that can do this part' Anthony pleaded with Liam.

'Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass' Liam said to them all as he walked quickly out of the room.

'Chris we need him' Anthony said.

'This will be great for him if he can just get past…this' Joe explained, gesturing to Chris.

'I…I'll talk to him' Chris said leaving the room.

Chris caught up with Liam in the carpark outside the building.

Liam had managed to close the elevator door before Chris got to him, so Chris had to take the second elevator down.

'Liam' Chris said.

Liam ignored him and walked to his car.

'Liam' Chris called, a little louder.

Still no response.

'Liam, will you just stop' Chris said, jogging up behind Liam and grabbing his shoulder.

Liam spun around to face Chris.

'Why?' Liam said.

Chris could see Liam was close to tears but he wasn't letting them fall.

'Because I…I' Chris started but stopped quickly.

For once in his life, Chris was lost for words.

What was he supposed to say to Liam?

What could he possibly do to make him understand?

The pair stared at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few moments.

'Why?' Liam said, softly.

Chris paused.

'Because…I know how amazing you are and this job…it will…make everybody else see that as well' Chris said, holding Liam's shoulder tightly.

'Chris, were brothers, what is going to happen when we are supposed to kiss?' Liam replied.

'If that is what you are so worried about, then here' Chris said, pulling Liam's body against his own and smashing their lips together.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Again I'm sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter and hopefully I can write one after this fairly quickly.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this story in a review or an email, or just follow or favourite the story so I know that you are there.**

 **But anyway thank you so much reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hemsworths**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of Chris and Liam Hemsworth. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Thank you "Frederick" I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Also thank you to "** **Lilium" for your review and letting me know that you would like graphic sexual content.**

 **If there is anyone who does NOT want this story to get graphic please let me know otherwise it will get graphic.**

Their lips broke apart as quickly as they came together.

Even though it was quick, it was more than long enough for both of them to feel the shot of electricity that coursed through their bodies.

Maybe that was the reason they both pulled away so quickly.

The pair looked at each other, breathing deeply with un-blinking eyes.

The air around them stood still, that electric feeling seemed to hang in the very air that surrounded them.

Their bodies tingled with a burning passion that was ignited from the spark.

Finally Chris spoke.

'W-why don't we just go upstairs and…read through a few lines' Chris's throat was dry.

Liam subconsciously licked his lips, the taste of his brother overtook his senses.

'Ok' Liam managed to choke out.

Joe and Anthony were thrilled to see Chris return with Liam not far behind.

With Liam now semi on-board with everything, they were finally able to run through the script and some lines.

Everything went pretty well considering, Liam only almost quit six times and Chris only almost quit twice.

Anthony and Joe managed to keep the peace each time.

Chris and Liam worked together like a dream.

The chemistry was so real, raw and emotional that they knew that if anyone who saw the movie thought that the fact that Liam and Chris were brothers in real life was weird, that would instantly be forgotten the moment they saw these two together.

Liam and Chris even managed to share a laugh once or twice whenever a well-crafted joke came up in the script.

But it got serious when the script called for a kiss.

All four of the men in the room read the scene in their head.

 _Thor and his love interest, who at this stage of the script writing is still nameless, are alone in an open field beside a desolate highway._

 _Thor and his love interest have crashed down to earth after a battle in the sky, Thor's love interest is wrapped up tightly in Thor's arms to avoid sustaining any injury upon impact._

 _Thor is mostly un-affected by the fall but his love interest is unconscious and unresponsive._

 _Thor is on his knees with his love interest's body resting on his thighs._

 _Thor shakes his love interest's body and calls for him to wake, but there is no response._

 _Thor yells and curses the sky as tears escape his eyes._

 _Small tear drops fall from Thor's dirty cheek and splatter against his love interest's neck._

 _Thor gently places the body in his arms onto the dirt and leans over him._

 _Thor leans in closer and closer before finally closing his eyes and closing the gap between their lips._

 _The kiss lasts for roughly ten seconds, ending when Thor's love interest's eyes blink open slowly._

 _Thor's love interest wraps his arms around Thor's torso and pulls their bodies together, their heads nuzzling each other's necks._

 _Specific dialogue to be added later._

 _Fade to black, open on Captain America with Bucky Barnes._

The script continues into a heated scene between Steve and Bucky but that doesn't concern Chris or Liam at this stage.

The four men in the room must have read the scene a hundred times before any of them spoke.

They all couldn't deny their passion and love for the scene but for Chris and Liam the scene itself wasn't the problem.

The problem was acting out the scene with each other.

'I think we have done more than enough for today, why don't we all just go home, get our heads clear and come back tomorrow for a screen test' Joe said.

Chris and Liam said almost no words as they handed back the scripts and left the room.

The pair rode the elevator down in complete silence.

Neither Chris nor Liam spoke to each other as they entered their cars and drove away.

Chris and Liam both had restless nights.

Liam had a passionless kiss with Miley before she started to strip naked.

Liam apologised but he wasn't in the mood for sex, he just wanted to sleep, but that was difficult when all he could picture in his mind was the kiss he would have to share with his brother the next day.

Chris didn't fare much better, he shared his own passionless kiss with his wife before they both went to bed.

The next morning, Liam woke up feeling perfectly normal, until the crushing reality of the situation crashed down on him.

Both Chris and Liam's significant others had to practically drag them out of bed and into the shower.

Neither Chris nor Liam explained to their partners as to why they were so reluctant to leave the house.

With as much procrastination as possible Liam and Chris had a shower, ate breakfast and got dressed.

Anthony, Joe, Chris, Liam, the screenplay writers and the casting director all exchanged pleasantries when they entered the small square room where Chris and Liam would be acting out the scene.

There was a long table with five chairs situated against the back wall and a camera standing on a tri-pod in front.

The directors, screenplay writers and casting director all took a seat while Chris and Liam stood in the middle of the room facing the camera.

Anthony explained to everyone exactly what they would be doing and handed out a script to everyone.

Everyone ran through the script in their heads one last time before it was time to act it out.

'Whenever you're ready, guys' Joe said, double checking the camera was recording.

Chris and Liam turned to face each other, their faces were full of trepidation.

Chris gave Liam a small nod which translated to, _'are you ready for this?'_

Liam looked into his brother's eyes for a moment before nodding slightly.

Liam dropped down to his knees and so did Chris.

The pair shuffle over to each other and Liam turns his back to Chris.

Chris wraps his arms around Liam's torso and rests him on his thighs.

Liam pretends to be unconscious.

Chris puts on his Thor voice and begins to shout for his love interest to wake.

Liam does not respond.

Chris looks up and curses the sky as tears escape his eyes.

Anthony and Joe are very impressed by Chris's ability to cry on demand.

Small tear drops fall from Chris's cheek and splatter against Liam's neck.

Chris gently places Liam's limp body onto the carpeted floor and leans over him.

Chris leans in closer and closer before finally closing his eyes and closing the gap between their lips.

Like their kiss in the car park, a shot of electricity coursed through Liam and Chris's bodies as their lips touched.

But this time the kiss didn't end so quickly.

Liam's stomach was doing backflips as his brother's tongue invaded his mouth.

But in that moment, neither Chris nor Liam even felt like they brothers, it was as if they were kissing their best friend, their lover, their partner.

It was as if they had kissed a thousand times but never kissed at all at the same time.

The script called for a ten second kiss but Chris couldn't pull himself away.

It was like their lips were locked together and nothing could break them apart.

After roughly twenty-five seconds, Chris backed off slightly and Liam blinked open his eyes.

Liam wrapped his arms around Chris's torso and pulled their bodies together, their heads nuzzling each other's necks.

The pair stayed like that for a moment, they were too shocked and to in the moment to move.

'That was fantastic, guys' Anthony started clapping, followed closely behind by the other four seated at the table.

Chris and Liam jolted at the sudden noise and broke apart from each other.

Liam and Chris swallowed deeply, the taste of each other's mouths danced on their lips.

They were breathing heavily, but stayed silent.

Liam gave a small smile to the people behind the table before running out of the room.

This time Chris didn't go after him.

They were both in too much shock to think about what had just happened, for the simple fact that in that moment when their lips touched, they weren't acting.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I don't know how many more chapters I will do for this story but it will be at least two more and then I might finish it.**

 **Unless of course anyone would really like more chapters, if so please let me know in a review.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
